Song Hye Kyo
Perfil thumb|253px|Song Hye Kyo *'Nombre:' 송혜교 / Song Hye Kyo (Song Hye Gyo) *'Nombre en inglés: '''Lorraine Song *'Apodos:' Woodpecker, Hejgyo, Yookgyo, Hakkyo. *'Profesión: Actriz y Modelo. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 22 de noviembre de 1981 *'Fecha de nacimiento legal:' 26-Febrero-1982. (32 años) *'Estatura:' 1.61m *'Peso: '''49 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Agencia:' Effigies (Francia). ATN (China), UAA(Korea) Dramas *That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) *Worlds Within (KBS2, 2008) *Full House (KBS, 2004) *Sunlight Pours Down (SBS, 2004) *All In (SBS, 2003) *Guardian Angel (SBS, 2001) *Hotelier (MBC, 2001) *Autumn Tale (KBS, 2000) *Soon Poong Clinic (SBS, 1999) *Sweet Bride (SBS, 1999) *What Do You Think of Me (SBS, 1998) *White Nights 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Deadly Eyes (SBS, 1998) *Parade (SBS, 1998) *One Of A Pair (SBS, 1998) *Six Siblings (MBC, 1998) *First Love (KBS2, 1996) *Happy Morning (KBS, 1996) Películas *My Palpitating Life (2014) *The Crossing (2014) *The Grand Master (2013) *A Reason to live (2011) *Camellia ''Love for Sale (2010) *Fetish (2008) *Hwang Jin Yi (2007) *My Girl and I (Sidus, 2005) Anuncios *Sony mirrorless camera A5000 (electrónica) *Se'e young (shampoo) *J. Estina (joyeria) *Laneige (Cosméticos) *Icis (Agua mineral) *BC Card (Tarjeta de Crédito) *Levi's (ropa) *Roem (ropa) *Doutor (cafe) *Clride (Línea de Ropa) *Dios (LG) *Etude (Cosméticos) *Foce (Relojes) *Hyundai Oilbank *KTFT Ever (Teléfonos Celulares) *L&C Wells (Purificador de Agua) *Litmus (Línea de Ropa) *Mcdonalds (Cadena de Comida Rápida) *Olay-China (Productos de Cuidado para la Piel) *Orion (Productos Alimenticios) *Samsung Auction *Smart (Uniforme Escolar) *U∫ell (Apartamento) *Vivien (Ropa Interior) *VK Mobile (Teléfonos Celulares) *Woongjin (Productos Alimenticios) Videos Musicales *Kim Bum Soo - Once Upon a Day (con Song Seung Hun, Ji Jin Hee) *Shin Sung Woo - Curious Destiny *Kim Soo Keun - This Promise Discografia Premios *2013 SBS Drama Awards:Premio a las 10 estrellas top por That Winter The Wind Blows. '*2013 SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la excelencia (mini-series) por That Winter The Wind Blows. *'2013' APAN Stars Awards: '''Daesang(Premio Mayor) Mejor actriz por That Winter,The Wind Blows. *'''2011 Woman in film awards: Mejor actriz por A Reason to Live *'2007 6th KOREA FILM AWARDS :' Mejor Actriz por Hwang Jin Yi. *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Excelencia en Actuación por Full House *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja (con Bi) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio en Popularidad. *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor actriz por All In. *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 de Actores/Actrices Memorables. *'2001 CE TV Awards:' Asia Teens-Entertainer World Song Awards and Best Korean Star. *'2001 37th Baeksang Art Awards:' Premio en Popularidad. *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Fotogénico por Autumn Tale *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Más Popular por Autumn Tale *'1998 SBS TV Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Principiante (Soon Poong Clinic) *'1996 (MTM) Model Talent Management Contest:' Primer Premio. Curiosidades * Educación: ** Sook Myung Women's Junior High School ** Eun Kwang Women's High School ** Universidad Se Jong (Artes) * Religión: Católica romana * Aficiones: la costura y el tejido; coleccionar perfumes; ver películas; ir de compras. * Especialidad: El patinaje artístico, nadar, tocar el piano * Debut: 1996 SunKyung Smart (marca de uniformes escolares); Model Search Grand Prize Winner; 1996 KBS Sunday Morning Drama: Happy Morning . * Familia: Es hija única. * Hábitos: Tocarse la nariz cuando se siente torpe o avergonzada. * Motes: Woodpecker (porque habla muy rápido), Hejgyo, Yookgyo, Hakkyo (significa 'colegio' en Corea; su nombre suena como 'hakkyo' cuando se pronuncia rápidamente). * Mascotas: 5 perros. * Sus dramas más memorables: Autumn Tale (2000), All In (2003) y Full House (2004). * Películas más memorables: The Promise, The Letter, Motorcycle Diaries, Troy, etc. * Precoz en su debut, fue la reina del Sitcom. * Es internacionalmente conocida como la mujer más atractiva de Corea. * Comenzó a salir con el famoso actor Hyun Bin en Junio del 2009, cuando realizaban juntos un drama llamado Worlds Within. Terminó su relación con él a principios del año 2011 pero no habían hecho un comunicado oficial porque no querían que la atención del público al estar separados afectara sus respectivas obras. *Fue novia de un famoso actor coreano Lee Byung Hun en 2003 y estuvieron a punto de casarse terminaron su relación debido a que ella era muy joven y aún no quería formar una familia. *Es bastante conocida en el medio artístico por su buen corazón. *Ocupa el puesto # 24 en " Los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2013" ''según ''TC Candler.video Enlaces *Oficial Fan Cafe *Song Hye Kyo, Noticias y Fotos *Pagina Oficial *Perfil (epg) *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés *Wikipedia en Español *Ficha Asia-Team Galería Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante